A growing number of consumers now have high-speed, or broadband, connections to the Internet in their homes. The increased bandwidth provided by these broadband connections allows the delivery of digital television, video, and multimedia services to customer premises (e.g., home consumers). With so many services to choose from, a typical viewing pattern involves a lot of switching from one service to another, a behavior commonly known as “channel surfing”. For example, while watching a one-hour broadcast program, a viewer might periodically switch to a sporting event to check for the current score, then switch back to resume viewing of the previous program.